Schick mir nen Engel
by RoryElli
Summary: Titel sagt doch schon alles oder?
1. Kapitel 1 Retter Teil 1

Da ich mich zurzeit so freue, weil ich mit meiner Freundin Silbermond Konzert gehe und der neue Harry Potter Teil fertig ist juhu inderLuftrumspring, dachte ich mir schreibe ich auch wieder was Neues. Es sollte eigentlich nur eine Kurzgeschichte werden aber da ich zurzeit schon 2.000 Wörter zusammen habe und ich noch keinen passenden Schluss gefunden habe werden es doch mehr Kapitel.

Wieder mal Hermine Granger/Draco Malfoy Story.

Viel Spaß und reviewen ist Pflicht gg

_Schick mir nen Engel_

_Schick mir nen Engel_

_Ich kann nicht mehr._

_Schick mir ne Engel_

_Es ist viel zu schwer._

_Denn ich fühl mich so leer heut Nacht._

_Schick nen Engel zu mir._

--

Overground Schick mir nen Engel.

Kapitel: Retter Teil 1

Hermine betrat fertig den Balkon. Ihr wunderschönes schwarzes Kleid weht hinter ihr her. Die Musik hört sie noch hier heraußen. Sie lehnte sich an das Geländer und schaut auf die Hogwarts Ländereien. Sie fuhr sich durch die perfekt geföhnten Haare. Sie sieht wunderschön aus aber trotzdem hatte das heute noch keiner gemerkt oder ihr es gesagt.

Sie sieht zu dem Mond auf, der über ihr steht und sie anschien.

„Hey Granger Wie geht's?" hört sie auf einmal eine Stimme neben ihr und schreckt aus ihrem Trance-Artigen Zustand. Draco Malfoy stand neben ihr, einen Meter oder so entfernt, und lehnte sich ebenfalls an das Geländer. Er sah auch auf die Ländereien hinaus.

„Du willst wirklich wissen wie es mir geht?" fragte Hermine erstaunt und blickte ihn überrascht an. Er sah aber noch immer weg und meinte laut und freundlich „Ja."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, dass hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet. Das ein Malfoy nett war, nett zu einem Schlammblut, was sie nun einmal war.

Sie holte tief Luft und meinte dann:„Okay ich fühle mich hässlich, wirklich absolut hässlich."

Hermine schluckte das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt nicht gerade zu ihrem Feind Nummer 1. Oder? Doch. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch und sah ihn dann an. Was wird er jetzt machen? Wird er sie jetzt auslachen? Ihr Recht geben, dass sie es war?

Doch er dreht nur seinen Kopf zu ihr und blickt ihr tief in die Augen. „Warum?" fragt er dann nur schlicht.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, dass er so reagieren würde hätte sie nicht gedacht. Sollte sie es ihm sagen, er war der einzige der sich anscheinend dafür interessierte wie es ihr ging _also gut_, dachte sie bevor sie tief Luft holte und meinte:

„Na ja. Niemand betrachtet mich für alle bin ich selbstverständlich, immer da wenn ihnen wer die Aufgaben erklären soll oder bei Snape´s Strafarbeiten helfen soll.

Ich bin wie ein Schatten den keiner betrachtet bis sie mich brauchen, aber dann lassen sie mich wieder fallen.

Ich fühl mich absolut hässlich. Alle haben nen Freund oder ne Freundin. Ron, Harry, Ginny, einfach alle. Sogar Neville. Nur ich nicht. Die Streberin aus Gryffindor, die immer fleißige Hermine, aber keiner versucht mich zu verstehen, keiner. Ich bin einfach nur da um ihnen zu helfen doch wenn ich etwas von ihnen brauche, haben sie schon was vor, machen was mit ihren Freunden. Ach die fleißige Hermine hat sicher schon was anderes zu tun, der würde es doch nicht stören wenn man sie allein lässt."

Sie schluckte kurz musste aber zugeben das es gut war wenn sie sagte was ihr auf dem Herzen lag darum sprach sie weiter: „Die Bibliothek zum Beispiel, glaubst du ich bin gerne dort? Nein, na ja am Anfang war sie wirklich faszinierend, aber mit der Zeit flüchtete ich dort hin wenn mich die anderen vergaßen, fand in den Büchern Freunde die mich verstanden. Die für mich da waren, denen ich alles sagen konnte was ich wollte egal was.

Wenn ich las konnte ich in Welten fliehen in denen ich glücklich war wo ich sein konnte wie ich wollte, wo die anderen mich verstanden. Dort war ich glücklich, doch dann wurde ich jedes Mal diesen Welten entrissen wieder hier her in diese Welt wo mich keiner bemerkt.

Wenn die anderen mich schlecht behandelten, wenn sie mich vergaßen, oft fragte ich sie und sie meinten nur sie hätten mich unabsichtlich vergessen. Super nicht sie bekommen nicht einmal mit wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich bin ihnen allen einfach nur lästig.

Sie alle sehen in mir nur die kleine Streberin die alles allein schafft, aber trotzdem hätte ich gern jemanden der mich versteht der einfach da ist. Einfach nur zuhört wenn ich etwas sagen will, der mir auch mal seine Meinung sagt. Aber mich trotzdem mag so wie ich bin und nicht weil ich ihre Aufgaben mache- was ich nicht tue- zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Ich hatte es oft versucht aber ich bekam kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit, aber dann vergaßen sie mich wieder. Ich war einfach jemand den sie ausnutzen konnten. Ich war zu schwach.

Sie dachten sicher ich würde es nicht merken oder es wäre mir egal. Aber das war und ist es mir nicht.

Ich hab echt genug. Sie sollen mich alle in ruhe lassen. So denke ich manchmal aber dann wenn ich im Gemeinschaftsraum bin und sie lachen höre, sehe wie sie glücklich sind und mich dann selber anschaue die einsam in der Ecke sitzt, dann weiß ich das ich es nicht alleine schaffe, obwohl ich es versuche und es nie zugeben würde aber es zerstört mich langsam.

Was nützt es mir die beste der Schule zu sein wenn ich allein bin, immer allein. Was nützt mir meine Schlauheit wenn ich nicht mal ein paar echte Freunde habe, die immer zu mir halten. Ich hätte so gern jemanden der mich versteht der bei mir ist, aber glaubst du ich finde jemanden? Jeder hält mich für eine kleine Streberin die immer nur lernt und sonst nichts braucht um glücklich zu sein aber so ist es nicht.

Ich habe oft versucht die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen aber keiner sieht in mir ein Mädchen das auch Gefühle hat auch geliebt werden will, ich bin doch einfach nur ich. Sie denken immer ich wäre noch immer die kleine 11 Jährige Hermine die sie damals im Zug kennen gelernt haben" damit meinte sie ganz eindeutig Ron und Harry „ und nicht die 17 jährige die auch Gefühle hat und sich verändert hat, sich entwickelt, Fehler gemacht hat. Nein, ich habe nie Fehler gemacht ich durfte es nicht, ich war ja immer Hermine, die Streberin die sich keine Fehler leisten durfte ob wohl ich es gerne ein paar mal getan hätte und wenn ich auf der Schnauze gelandet wäre dann hätte ich zumindest etwas gelernt oder jemanden gefunden der mir aufhilft, aber so haben immer nur die anderen Fehler gemacht und ich war immer die kleine unnahbare, die immer allwissende.

Nein, ich wäre so gern jemand anderes. Ich würde echt alles geben einfach nur ein Mädchen zu sein, nicht Hermine Granger, vielleicht doch Hermine Granger aber nicht dieses Mädchen mit dem Streberinnen Image, ich wäre gern anders ein offener Mensch und ja auch wenn es mir Probleme ein handeln würde, wäre ich gern anders.

Ich hab echt genug, versuche stärker zu sein, aber ich schaffe es nicht. Fühl mich trotzdem immer wieder allein. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, hab genug, will es vergessen. Alle denken ich schaffe es allein, gehe meinen Weg allein. Aber das Allein sein bringt mich um. Ich versuche Stärker zu sein. Aber ich bin es nicht. Ich gehe meinen Weg allein, brauche keinen anderen. Ich bin stark, aber trotzdem schaffe ich es nicht allein. Ich hab echt genug davon.

Alles ist besser als sich so hässlich zu fühlen. Und verstehst du alle sagen mir es dann auch noch. Ich weiß doch selber das mein braunes Haar einfach nur beschissen ist und ich weiß auch selber das ich ein Schlammblut bin aber kann ich was da gegen machen? Alle sagen mir was sie an mir stört aber keiner sagt mir wie ich das ändern kann oder helfen mir dabei.

Ich hasse es, verstehst du ich HASSE ES, " schrie sie nun und atmete schwer aus. „ Ich hasse mich" flüsterte sie noch leise hinzu. Sie ließ sich am Geländer langsam runter und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden, den Kopf lehnte sie ans Geländer

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, sah ihn kurz an, er beobachte sie, zeigte, aber wie immer keine Gefühle. Jetzt war es auch schon egal dachte sie und redete weiter:

„und heute dachte ich wäre die Gelegenheit allen zu zeigen was in mir steckt. Schau dir die Frisur an dafür habe ich stunden gebraucht" sie deutet auf ihre Haare die mühevoll hin aufgesteckt waren und eine Strähne umrandete ihr Gesicht. Ihre Haare glitzerten im Mondlicht. „ Das Kleid" flüsterte sie weiter und schaute an sich herunter. Es hatte schwarze dünne Träger und einen V-Ausschnitt der einiges andeute aber nicht zu viel preisgab auf der rechten Seite an der Hüfte war ein aufwendiges Blumenmuster in Silber hineingestickt. Es war eng und betonte ihre Figur. Es ging ihr bis zu den Knien und hatte dort auch ein Silbernenrand. Ihr gefiel ihr Kleid sehr gut. „ Es gefällt mir, aber keiner scheint das

Kleid oder mich zu bemerken. Sie sehen nur wieder die Streberin haben keine Zeit mich richtig anzusehen. Bin ich nicht liebenswürdig? Hab ich es nicht auch verdient jemanden zu haben der mich mag so wie ich eben bin?" eine Träne rannte über ihre Wange, alles was sich angestaut hatte brach nun langsam über ihr zusammen. Wie eine große Welle.

Eine große Welle aus Traurigkeit, Einsamkeit und etwas Angst über fiel sie. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Angst deshalb weil sie nicht wusste was er jetzt machen würde, sie auslachen, einfach gehen und sie allein lassen, sie trösten.

Sie sah ihn an. Sie musste zugeben dass er sehr gut aussah.

Er konnte sicher jede haben also warum war er dann hier bei ihr und hörte sich ihre Probleme an. Wahrscheinlich nur um über sie herzuziehen zu können, es würde sie fertig machen, aber sie würde es nie zugeben bis es wieder wie eine Welle über ihr zerbrechen würde.

Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an, das weiße Hemd war hauteng und zeichnete deutlich seine Brustmuskeln ab. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm gerade herunter und war nicht wie sonst zurück gegelt.

Er sah in ihre braunen Augen. Sie sah in seine blau/grauen stürmischen, wie Diamanten, glänzenden Augen. Er war so sexy. Sie seufzte, was wollte er schon von ihr. Einer kleinen Streberin, einer Langweiligen Leseratte.

Sie fasste sich wieder, es war echt bescheuert das alles Draco Malfoy zu erzählen. Er würde es sicher nur ausnutzen, aber in seinen Augen lag kein bisschen Hohn, Hochmut, Spot oder sonst etwas. Er schaute sie einfach nur an. Hermine hatte diesen Blick noch nie bei Draco Malfoy gesehen.

Er sah sie schon fast freundlich an.

„Aber warum erzähle ich es dir? Jetzt hast du wieder was worüber du über mich herziehen kannst, " meinte Hermine und ihr Hals war ungewohnt trocken sie schluckte und versuchte den Klos in ihrem Hals los zu werden.

Er aber lächelte sie nur an und kam zu ihr. „ Das würde ich nie tun" meinte er und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. Langsam näherte sich seine Hand ihrem Gesicht und strich eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares hinter ihr Ohr..

Wow die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch fingen an herum zu schwirren. Er war ihr so nah und es fühlte sich so gut an.

„Komm" sagte er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich hoch. „ Ich will da nicht schon wieder hin" meinte sie und stemmte sich gegen ihn. „ Doch willst du, wir werden ihnen beweißen wofür eine hässliches Schlammblut und eine Leseratte wie du in der Lage ist" er lächelte sie nur süß an, hätte er das nicht getan würden seine Worte wie eine Beleidigung klingen, aber so war es einfach nur süß. Sie seufzte kurz auf und ließ sich von ihm mitziehen.

Er blieb vor der Mädchen Toilette stehen und schubste sie hinein. Was sollte sie nun hier schon wieder? Fragte sie sich und schaute sich in den Spiegel an. Sie erschrak ihr Make-up war ganz verschmiert. Sie schminkte sich noch mal, kontrollierte noch mal ob alles an der Richtigen stelle war.

Malfoy da weil lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber der Toilette. Er wollte doch nur etwas frische Luft schnappen um so Pansy Parkinson und die anderen Tussen aus Slytherin, die hinter im her waren, los zu werden.

Er erinnerte sich wie er den Balkon betreten hatte und eigentlich gleich wieder umdrehen wollte weil dort Sie gestanden war. Die Person seiner Träume, schon seit Monaten träumte er von ihr, wie sie in seinem Arm liegen würde und ihn küssen würde. Als erstes hasste er diese Träume, denn sie war ein Schlammblut und fast noch schlimmer eine der besten Freunde von Potty. Doch dann konnte er schon fast nicht mehr ohne sie.

Wenn er in ihrer Nähe war versuchte er ihren Geruch auf zusaugen. Denn der Geruch machte ihn einfach fertig, so süß. Er konnte einfach nicht ohne sie auskommen. So stand er beim Eingang von dem Balkon und dachte an sie. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er genug Mut gefunden und trat zu ihr. Er sah sie an, sie sah traurig aus. Er fragte sie und hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihr so schlecht gehen würde. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich so hässlich vorkam, denn das war sie nun mal nicht und so hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, er würde ihr helfen. Das er ein Malfoy war und sie ein Schlammblut interessierte ihn nicht. Nicht mehr, sein Vater den er immer als Vorbild gesehen hatte, war in Askaban, gefangen weil er einem Spinner glaubte, der die Menschheit regieren wollte. Schwachsinnig seiner Meinung nach. Er würde nie etwas tun was dieser Spinner von ihm verlangen würde, eher würde er sterben.


	2. Kapitel 2 Treffen mit alten Freunden neu...

**Paring: Hermine Granger/Draco Malfoy, etwas Snape/McGonagall**

**Rating: P13**

**Kapitel 2. Treffen mit alten Freunden/ neuen Feinden.**

Hermine verließ die Toilette und sah sie um. Sie sah Draco Malfoy angelehnt an der Wand stehen. Er lächelte sie wieder an.

_Er sieht echt süß aus wenn er das tut,_ dachte Hermine. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zur großen Halle, davor blieb er stehen lächelte sie an

„Bereit?" fragte er und sie nickte nach einer Weile. Sie war aufgeregt. Sie wusste nicht was jetzt kam. Draco Malfoy öffnete die Tür und alle Blicke lagen auf den zweien. Hermine schluckte betrat aber neben ihm die Halle und hielt krampfhaft seine Hand fest. Sie sah die unglaublichen Gesichter, der Slytherins und der Gryffindors. Die Huffelpuffs fanden es eher witzig und die Ravenclaws fragten sich wie es wohl Malfoy geschafft hatte Granger zu verhexen.

Sie sah auch Ron, der neben Harry und seiner Freundin Luna saß, und dessen offenen Mund. Deren Blick sie fragte ob sie betrunken, unter Drogen stand oder einfach nur krank war.

Harrys unglaublichen und Ginnys etwas eifersüchtigen Blick.

Malfoy schien das alles nicht zu stören und steuerte mit ihr die Tanzfläche an wo gerade ein romantisches Lied _The Power of Love_ gespielt wurde und sich alle anderen Paare in den Armen lagen.

_Draco Malfoy will mit mir tanzen, nicht in Ohnmacht fallen Hermine. Nein einfach ruhig weiter atmen, tu cool. So als wäre das das normalste auf der Welt. Komm schon nicht umfallen, ganz cool weiter gehen nicht stolpern._

In der Mitte der Tanzfläche blieb Malfoy stehen, die Blicke aller anderen lag noch immer auf ihnen, aber noch immer war es Malfoy egal. Er schaute lächelnd zu ihr hinunter und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sie zu sich und legte seine Hände ganz natürlich auf ihre Hüften.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen.

_Wow sein Körper ist richtig heiß so nah an meinem. Oh mein Gott seine Hände sind echt geil, mein ganzer Rücken krippelt dort wo er mich berührt. Hör nicht auf. Bitte._

_Oh mein Gott seine Augen sehen mich so verliebt an. Hermine tu etwas es schaut doch komisch aus wenn du nur da stehst und nichts tust._

Hermine schaute durch die Halle und sah Harry und Ron die sie noch immer beobachteten und hofften das Hermine Malfoy von sich stoßen würde. _Nein das tust du nicht, _hörte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, als sie das in Erwägung zog. So hob sie ihre Hände und legte sie in Malfoys Nacken, zog sich so noch näher zu ihm und bewegte sich langsam zur Musik.

Er lächelte sie an und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihrem Po. Hermine unterdrückte ein seufzen in dem sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Sie suchte seinen Blick und sah wieder diese Wärme in seinen Augen, sie hatte immer geglaubt seine Augen würden alles zu Eis erstarren können wenn er es wollte, aber jetzt taute sie richtig auf unter seinem Blick.

Nach einer Weile zog er sie zu sich und lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen berührten schon fast ihr Ohr „und jetzt werden wir deinem Streber Image auf nimmer wieder sehen sagen und mich nicht weg stoßen das sieht uncool aus" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und grinste. Zog sie zu sich und berührte kurz ihre Lippen mit seinen. Dann hob er den Kopf ein stück löste sich von ihren Lippen. Doch Hermine wollte mehr und nutzte ihre Hände die noch in seinem Nacken lagen um ihn näher zu ihr zu bekommen. Er lächelte doch sie verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihren gegenüber, Draco Malfoy. Der fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und sie gewährte ihm sofort Einlass. Sie erkundeten gegenseitig den Mund des anderen.

Dumbledore lächelte als er das knutschende Paar beobachtete. Er hatte die zurückgezogene Hermine Granger oft voller sorge beobachtet, wie sie in der Bibliothek saß und lernte während alle anderen draußen waren und Spaß hatten. Er hatte schon immer gewusst dass sie das mehr berührte als sie es zugegeben hatte

Prof. McGonagall verzog verächtlich den Mund und beobachtete die beiden. Snape sah den Blick und blickte seine Kollegin spottend an „Eifersüchtig?" fragte er, sie zuckte zusammen, sah ihren Kollegen aber nur strafend an „ Was sollte ich schon an einem Slytherin finden?" „Vielleicht die Gefahr? Werte Kollegin?" fragte Snape und grinste sie an.

„Natürlich, sie waren ja auch dort" meinte McGonagall und trank einen Schluck ihres FeuerWisky. „Ja, ich war auch dort" meinte Snape stolz. „Darauf sind sie auch noch stolz?" fragte die verächtlich.

„Natürlich sie sind doch auch stolz auf ihr Haus oder?" fragte er und nahm einen Schluck seines Whiskys.

„Natürlich bin ich stolz auf mein Haus, dazu hab ich doch auch jeden Grund oder, wir haben wieder mal den Hauspokal gewonnen und Slytherin nicht!"

„Woran sie mich bei jeder Gelegenheit erinnern werte Kollegin"

„Ja" meinte sie schenkte ihm ein lachendes Lächeln und nickte, wobei ihre Haare im Takt mitwippten.

Als das Lied zu ende war trennten sich die beiden schwer atmend von den Lippen des anderen. Hermine ließ sie sich von Draco auf einen der kleinen zweier Tische führen und lies sich dann dort nieder. „Ich hol uns was zu trinken" meinte Draco und ließ Hermine mit ihren Gedanken allein, aber das war sie nicht lange denn da tauchten Harry, Ron, Ginny und Luna auf.

(A v. M.: Jetzt geht's los fiesgrins)

„Was war den das gerade?" wollte Ron wissen und blicke Hermine böse an. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten und redete weiter:

„ Einfach Malfoy zu küssen, Hermine es ist M...A...L...F...O...Y der S..O..H..N von L..U..C..I..U..S dem T.O.D.E.S.S.E.S.E.R M.A.L.F.O.Y und er ist in SLYTHERIN"

„Du redest mit mir als wäre ich krank" meinte Hermine und schaute Ron böse an.

„Wahrscheinlich bist du es auch, geh doch mal in den Krankenflügel" sagte Ron und flippte immer mehr aus.

„ Ron du spinnst, lass mich in Ruhe" meinte Hermine und wollte gehen. Doch Ron kam noch einen Schritt näher und hielt sie am Oberarm fest. „Aua" jammerte Hermine und Tränen traten in ihre Augen „ du tust mir weh, Ron lass mich los"

„Hermine, du weißt schon das Malfoy der ist der uns alle Jahre geärgert hat und dir den Tod gewünscht hat als das mit der Kammer des Schreckens war oder?" meinte nun auch Harry und beobachtete gar nicht das Ron Hermine weh tat. Hermine blickte ihn wütend an.

„ Aua lass mich endlich los Ron" aber der tat das nicht. Ginny und Luna blickte Hermine wütend an.

„Es ist mein Leben und es kann euch doch egal sein mit wem ich mich abgeben oder?" fragte Hermine Harry herausfordernd wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen aber Ron hielt sie noch immer fest.

„Es ist uns aber nicht egal" meinte nun Ginny.

„Ach so und was war voriges Wochenende. Wir wollten nach Hogsmeade, aber wer hatte keine Zeit, wer sagte das ich nicht mit kommen kann weil ich keinen Freund habe, da war ich euch doch auch egal oder?" fragte Hermine nun Ginny herausfordernd und sah wie diese rot wurde. _Gut so._ Aber wieder spürte sie Rons Griff auf ihrem Oberarm.

„Lass mich endlich los RON" schrie sie nun schon fast und blickte ihn mit einem Ich-bring-dich-zur-hölle-und-lass-dich-dort-verotten-blick an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sein Griff wurde stärker. Hermine rannte nun eine Träne über ihre Wange.

„Hermine wach auf es ist nur Malfoy, er wird dich fallen lassen wenn er dich nicht mehr braucht" meinte Harry und schüttelte sie an den Schultern.

„So wie ihr oder was?" fragte Hermine wütend. Sie würde nicht aufgeben sogar dann nicht wenn ihr Arm abfallen würde, denn ihre Hand fing schon langsam an taub zu werden.

„Es geht euch nichts an was ich mache. Lasst mich in Ruhe und DU lass mich Los" schrie sie Ron verzweifelt an. Die Blick die nicht mehr auf ihr gelegen hatten, sondern auf Malfoy, drehten sich nun zu ihr.

Draco hörte ihre verzweifelte Stimme und drehte sich um zu ihr. Sie stand dort neben Ron der ihren Arm fest hielt und Harry der vor ihr stand und sie schüttelte. „Na die können was erleben" murmelte er nahm die zwei Krüge voll Butterbier und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

(A/N: das klingt als wäre der Weg endlos weite aber bedenkt er muss durch die ganze Halle gg Ach ich hätte auch gern so jemanden

seufzt)

Dumbledore sah wie Harry und Ron Hermine immer mehr bedrängen und wollte schon selber eingreifen als er Draco mit einem entschlossenen Gesichts Ausdruck zu ihnen gehen sah. Er ließ sich lächelnd in seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Sehen sie, dazu sind Gryffindors fähig sie verdächtigen alle anderen Leute gleich des Verrates" riss Prof. Snape´s tiefe Stimme Prof. McGonagall aus ihren Tagträumen und deutete zu Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter und Miss. Granger.

„Aber sie sind auch, im Gegensatz zu Slytherins fähig, wirkliche Freundschaften auf zu bauen und nicht immer nur an sich zu denken"

„Hier zeigt sich gerade ein sehr gutes Beispiel dafür oder?" fragte Prof. Snape spöttisch und blickte zu den dreien.

„Sehen sie Draco Malfoy?" sprach er weiter „Wollen wir doch mal sehen mit wie viel Feingefühl er seine Gryffindor Freundin befreien kann"

Prof. McGonagall schürzte die Lippen und blickte gespannt zu Draco Malfoy.

Fortsetzung folgt... bald...

A/N.: Also ich weiß nicht ob euch das mit Snape und McGonagall gefällt aber ich finde das irgendwie süß, is mir heut eingefallen und hab ich noch unbedingt dazuschreiben müssen, also sagts mir obs euch auch gefällt.

Also es tut mir Leid das ich euch sooo lange hab warten lassen, wirklich.

Aber ich hatte nie so richtig Zeit zum schreiben und es sollte schon was gutes aus der Geschichte werden oder? Hoffe es gefällt euch so.

Morgen fahr ich mit meiner Englisch Gruppe (Klasse) nach London, bin schon soooo aufgeregt, darum werde ich jetzt lange nicht mehr abdaten können die neuen Chapters, seits net traurig lest einfach meine andern Geschichten und wenn ihr das getan habt und euch noch immer langweilig is dann schreibts mir einfach ganz ganz lange Reviews, natürlich werden auch kurze angenommen, aber über extra lange freut sich die Autorin dieser Gesichte (also ich! gg) sehr.

Oder ihr schreibts eigene Geschichten die ich dann lesen darf liebschaun Liebe nämlich das lesen.

Also bis bald.

Ach ja tut mir Leid das ich noch nicht auf die Reviwes antworte aber ich hab ka Zeit muss einpacken und sonts würdets des Kapitel erst ab 10 April bekommen, beim nächsten Kapitel werde ich sicher wieder antworten.

Also den kleinen ganz allein seienden Knopf da unten in der linken Ecke nicht vergessen. gg


	3. Kapitel 3 Retter Teil 2

**Paring: Hermine Granger/Draco Malfoy, etwas Snape/McGonagall**

**Rating: P13**

**3.Kapitel Retter Teil 2**

Hermine wimmerte leise. „Lasst mich los" schrie sie die beiden noch mal an, aber die zwei hörten ihr nicht zu. „Hermine es ist Malfoy was glaubst du findet der an einem Schlammblut wie dir?" fragte Harry sie weiter. „Du bist ihm doch überhaupt nichts wert, er macht es doch nur um dich zu ärgern, um dir weh zu tun" meinte Ron weiter. Hermine stand nur mehr da und zitterte, ein paar Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen. Dann aber öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und blitzte die beiden an „Glaubt ihr, ihr tut mir gerade nicht weh. Ich dachte wirklich ich wäre eure Freundin."

Langsam blickte sie vom einem zum anderen. Zuerst blickte sie zu ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund.

„Harry ich hab zu dir gehalten als alle dachten du wärest das mit den Angriffen, ich hab zu dir gehalten als alle dachten du hättest deinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen um beim Trimagischen Turnier mit zumachen. Ich hab dir dabei geholfen nach London zukommen um Sirius zu befreien und so dankst du mir in dem ihr mir so wehtut. Lasst mich los" meinte sie leise wimmernd. Sie schloss die Augen. _Draco Hilf mir, _dachte sie zitternd

Harry und Ron blicken sie einfach nur wütend an. Bis ein dumpfer Aufprall von Glas auf Metal ihre Blicke von Hermine abwenden ließ. Auch sie öffnete die Augen und sah Draco vor ihr. „Draco" flüsterte sie leise und glücklich. „Malfoy was willst du hier?", fragte Harry und stellte sich vor Hermine. „Darf ich nicht mal zu meiner Freundin? Seid ihr den schon so eifersüchtig? Von Wiesel hätte ich's mir doch gedacht aber von unserem PottySchatz, das ist ja was ganz neues und jetzt lässt ihr Mia sofort los oder es passiert etwas." Hermines Herz macht einen Sprung _meine Freundin. Ich hab einen Freund, _dachte sie erfreut. Spürte dann aber wieder Rons Hand auf ihren Oberarm.

„Mia Maus sollen wir gehen?" fragte Draco nun Hermine direkt. Die blickte in seine grau/blauen Augen, lächelt dankbar und nickt. „Ihr habt die Lady gehört wir gehen" meinte Draco nun zu Harry und Ron. Ron ließ ihren Arm los und Hermine schlupfte von den beiden weg zu Draco. „Ach ja und lasst sie in Ruhe, wenn sie nichts mit euch zu tun haben will" Draco legte demonstrativ den Arm um Hermine und verließ mit ihr die Halle.

Sie öffnete die Augen erst wieder als Draco stehen blieb. Sie erkannte wieder den Balkon und ließ sich neben Draco nieder. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange und schaute sich ihren Oberarm an wo Ron sie fest gehalten hatte. Er war ganz blau. „Wenn du willst bring ich sie um" meinte Draco. Hermine schaute erschrocken in seine Augen, sah aber dann, dass er lächelte und lächelte zurück. „Nein danke, du hast mich rechtzeitig gerettet" „immer wieder gerne zu diensten" meinte Draco und küsste sie auf ihre Haare. Sie lehnte sich dankbar an seine Brust und atmete seinen Duft ein, denn sie schon immer so anziehend und sexy gefunden hatte. Der einfach alle anderen Gedanken verschwinden ließ.

„Danke" murmelte Hermine weiter. „Ich hatte solche Angst" murmelte sie und erst jetzt merkte sie wie heftig sie zitterte. Er sagte nichts zog sie nur weiter zu sich und küsste sie so weich und doch so leidenschaftlich. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und löste sich von dem Kuss. Hermine blickte in seine grau blauen Augen und strich über seine Wange mit ihrer Hand. Er strich ihr die letzten Tränen von der Wange und blickte sie auch nur einfach an.

„Du bist so süß, danke dass du mich gerettet hast, schon zum zweiten Mal heute Abend"

Das erste Mal als die Welle aus Frust, Trauer und Angst sie übermannt hatte war er ihr Rettungsreifen gewesen und dann als Ron und Harry, nein sie wollte nicht dran denken, wollte einfach nur seine Nähe genießen, das prickeln das er erzeugte überall wo er sie berührte. Draco lächelte sie an. „Mia ich werde dich immer vor allem was dir Angst macht beschützen". Hermine spürte wieder die Schmetterlinge die in ihrem Bauch Tänze voll führten. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln doch bevor er es sah küsste sie ihn wieder. Seine Lippen auf ihren war einfach das BESTE Gefühl das sie sich zurzeit vorstellen konnte. Er war einfach so sexy und er war hier, hier bei ihr und mochte sie so wie sie war. Alle ihre Wünsche waren heute Abend in Erfüllung gegangen, sie war einfach nur happy.

Sie trennte sich von seinen Lippen und stand auf. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn auf. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte er als er neben ihr stand. „Tanzen mit dem süßesten Typen den ich kenne und der gerade neben mir steht" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Was bekomme ich den dafür dass ich mit dir tanze?" fragte er sie schelmisch grinsend. Sie hob ihren Kopf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher. ER raubt ihr den Atem. Wenn er bei ihr war stand sie unter Strom. Sie löste sich von ihm. „Macht es dir nichts aus das dort Potty und die sind?" fragte er sie sichtlich überrascht. „Nein, weißt du ich bin stark" „ klar bis es über dir zusammen bricht wie heute" „Na ja du warst ja da und hast mir geholfen, also" sie grinste ihn an und zog ihn mit sich.

Wieder öffnete er die Tür zur Halle, aber dieses mal war Hermine kein bisschen Aufgeregt sie nahm wieder seine Hand und ging diesmal wirklich ganz cool in die Halle, wieder lagen alle Blicke auf ihnen. Aber diesmal prallten diese richtig an ihr ab. Er führte sie wieder auf die Mitte der Tanzfläche, sie legte ganz automatisch ihre Hand in seine und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie sah Pansys Eifersüchtigen Blick und sie musste grinsen, sie war echt happy, der süßeste Typ der schule gehörte ihr, zumindest für diese Nacht. Sie wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen würde, aber sie wollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, das hier und jetzt, war ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wichtiger.

Nachdem Tanz führte er sie wieder auf den gleichen Tisch wo noch immer ihre Butterbiere standen. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und trank einen Schluck. Dann stellte sie das Butterbier wieder ab. Er blickte sie an und musste lachen sie hatte einen weißen Bart über der Oberlippe. Sie merkte es und wollte es schon weg wischen, doch er bekam noch ihre Hand zu fassen, beugte sich über den Tisch und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er löste sich von ihr und blickte sie nur an.

Sie sah ihn seine wunderbaren Augen, die so stürmisch aber doch auch so sanft waren. Die Band fing gerade wieder ein romantisches Lied zu spielen an und er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Willst du tanzen?" fragte er sie und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie lächelte ihn überrascht an, nickte, stand auf und hackte sich bei ihm ein. Sie erreichten die Tanzfläche und tanzten eine Weile lang, dann ließen sie sich wieder auf dem Tisch nieder.

Hermine bemerkte Hagrid gar nicht, bis er sie zum Tanzen aufforderte, sie nickte und verließ mit ihm den Tisch. Sie wusste das Draco sie beobachtete und das fühlte sich gut an.

Sie tanzten einen langsamen Foxtrott. „Du magst ihn wirklich oder?" fragte Hagrid sie und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja" meinte sie. „Versteh mich, es ist nicht so das ich nicht weiß was er mir alles angetan hat aber es ist mir nicht mehr so wichtig, Verstehst du?" fragte sie ihn und blickte in seine freundlichen Augen. „Hermine, du weißt was du tust und wenn du glaubst er ist netter geworden dann ist er das auch. Du musst wissen was dir wichtig ist, die Entscheidung kann dir keiner nehmen. Und wenn dir Malfoy wichtig ist, dann müssen das die anderen akzeptieren auch wenn es ihnen schwer fallen sollte." „Danke Hagrid" meinte Hermine als er sie wieder bei Draco ablieferte. Der blickte sie an und sagte nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte, „Ich hab dich echt vermisst" „Wirklich?" fragte sie ihn und lächelte. Draco nickte nur und sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Nach dem sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte sagte sie noch: „Du bist echt so süß" Er grinste „Ich weiß, eine meiner Stärken." „Ach und was sind deine anderen Stärken?" „Also kleine Gryffindors Retten, einfach gut aussehen, tanzen." Er lächelte kurz und sie verschloss seinen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss

„ Na was sagen sie nun?" Fragte Prof. Snape sichtlich zufrieden und lehnte sich in seinem Suhl zurück. „ Was soll ich wozu sagen?" fragte Prof. McGonagall und tat nichts wissend. „ Über _meinen_ Schüler der _ihren _Schüler gerettet hat," fragte er und blickte seine Kollegin in die hellen Augen. „Ich wüsste nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte" „ Nicht?" „Nein"

„Waren es nicht sie, werte Kollegin die meinen Schüler als nicht fähig betrachteten, nicht fähig dazu echt Freundschaft auf bauen zu können?" fragte er und grinste das Snape Grinsen (A.v.M: ihr wisst schon welches ich meine das was man nicht beschreiben kann und das nur Snape so hinbekommt) „ Ich hatte es wirklich nicht angenommen und habe mich tatsächlich geirrt, werter Kollege" sagte Prof. McGonagall und nahm einen Schluck ihres Feuerwhiskys.

„Na bitte" meinte er und ließ seinen Blick über den Schülern kreisen.

Prof. McGonagall blickte kurz schockiert, dass er das einfach so hin nahm, zum Zaubertrankmeister und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Hermine gähnte kurz und blickte sich in der Halle um, nicht mehr viele waren mehr hier und die meisten blickten sehr müde drein. Die Band hatte gerade ihr letztes Leid angekündigt und ein paar stürmten noch das Tanzparkett. Hermine wandte sich zu Draco zu der auf seinem Stuhl ihr gegenüber saß und sie beobachtete. Sie lächelte kurz und schenkte ihm dabei ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er blickte glücklich drein fand sie und musterte ihn wieder mal.

Er erhob sich schwerfällig als Dumbledore das Ende des Festes verkündete.

„ und jetzt Herr Kollege?" fragte Prof. McGonagall und blickte den Paaren die langsam die Halle verließen nach. „Glauben sie wirklich, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen einem _ihrer_ Schüler und einer _meiner_ Schüler wirklich halten kann?" fragte sie und lächelte kurz. „ Ich glaube es nicht" setzte sie dann noch dazu. Auch er hatte seinen Blick bei den Schülern schaute dann aber doch zu ihr „ Also ich bin davon überzeugt, dass das gehen kann" meinte er stolz.

„Wir werden es ja sehen" murmelte sie leise

Fortsetzung folgt... bald...

Das euch das mit McGonagall und Snape gefällt find ich voll süß von euch, dafür hab ich jetzt lange gebraucht um mir was weiteres mit ihnen auszudenken, irgendwie finde ich es voll schwer sie zusammen kommen zu lassen, aber ich werde es versuchen, wenn es nicht zu unwahrscheinlich klingt.

Na ja wie es jetzt mir Hermine und Draco weiter geht weiß ich noch nicht, eigentlich wollte ich ja nur ne Kurzgeschichte schreiben also nur über diesen einen Abend, aber irgendwie fällt mir kein gutes Ende zurzeit ein und zwischen Snape und McGonagall hat sich auch noch nicht gerade viel getan drum werde ich versuchen weiter zuschreiben oder mir ein ende einfallen lassen.

Und wieder mal ein hinweiß an den kleinen Button links unten der ganz allein ist und sich über jedes geschriebenes wort an mich freut, genau so wie ich mich freue, also lasst ihn nicht traurig werden denn dann weint er und wenn er weint muss ich ihn trösten und kann dann nicht weiter schreiben und wenn ich nicht weiter schreiben rasstete meine liebe Freundin ganz aus und dann muss ich euch vor ihr beschützen und das wäre nicht gut, also da seht ihr was ihr mit einem kleinen lieben review verhindern könnt. Also macht es doch endlich!

Lg an alle

Dinah100: genau sie muss sich ja nicht alles gefallen lasen frauenpower

Celina-HP: schön das dir das mit McGonagall und Snape gefiel

SFMK: klar mach ich

Noel McKey: danke schön, ja die sind ein bisschen blöd gg

princess brady: ne ich brauch immer etwas längre, eher gesagt ganz schön lang, sorry

Dietruxx: danke schön, hatte ich auch


End file.
